


Un quarto di dollaro e della cioccolata

by Shinxer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	Stucky, pre-siero, bimbi belli: questa è la storia di come due bambini si sono incontrati per la prima volta tra le strade di Brooklyn.</p>
<p>    Questa ff partecipa alla Challenge del 9-10 Luglio, indetta dal gruppo Facebook We Are out for Prompt.<br/>Prompt ricevuto da Scaroy Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un quarto di dollaro e della cioccolata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morpheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus/gifts).



**_“un quarto di dollaro e della cioccolata”_ **

 

 

Steve sedeva a ridosso del muro perimetrale di una vecchia casa: i mattoni intonacati di bianco accoglievano le sue spalle gracili, scosse da deboli singhiozzi. Stava cercando di non piangere, di ignorare il dolore e l’umiliazione: di nuovo era stato circondato e spinto a terra. Qualcuno lo aveva afferrato per le spalle, mentre alcune mani frugavano tra i suoi vestiti alla ricerca di soldi. Alla fine, quei teppisti si erano spazientiti: perché possedeva soltanto un quarto di dollaro? E la cioccolata? Dove l’aveva comprata? Sicuramente l’aveva rubata all’emporio della quarantanovesima strada! Che sciocco… credevano che non l’avrebbe pagata, per quel piccolo furto ai danni del padre di Rusty? Ma … lui non l’aveva rubata! Glielo aveva detto, tentando di esibire anche la ricevuta sgualcita: un corpulento ragazzino, però, gliel’aveva strappata dalle mani ed accartocciata, rendendo illeggibili le parole “Tavoletta di cioccolato, 1.50 $”.

Steve non aveva potuto fare altro che rannicchiarsi su sé stesso, proteggendosi il capo con le mani e le braccia, mentre pugni e calci piovevano sul suo corpo scarno e fragile. Quanto era durato quell’ennesimo pestaggio? Qualche minuto: non più del solito. Il tempo necessario a derubarlo, a strappargli le cuciture sulla camicia mille volte rammendata, a sbrindellare l’orlo dei pantaloni e tirare qualche ciocca dei capelli dorati. Poi, la banda lo aveva lasciato, sputandogli addosso per disprezzo. E lui si era schiacciato contro la parete, serrando i pugni tremanti per la rabbia e la vergogna, mentre gli occhi azzurri trattenevano a stento le lacrime. Maledetti codardi! Prendersela con i più piccoli era facile! Insultarli, borseggiarli, abbandonarli feriti nel corpo e nello spirito ai margini della strada.

Un giorno, però, lui avrebbe aggiustato tutte quelle cose! Avrebbe rimediato ai torti, protetto i deboli, riportato la giustizia… un giorno lontano, quando non avrebbe più avuto otto anni, ma diciotto! Quando avrebbe potuto servire il proprio Paese, contando su un corpo ed un animo più forti ed equilibrati. Non avrebbe avuto più le braccia scarne e le gambe rachitiche, non le mani piccole e rosee come quelle di una bambina. Sarebbe cresciuto, diventato grande… e avrebbe risolto tutto quanto!

«Ehi, tu….» una voce.

Si voltò immediatamente, incrociando uno sguardo limpido e curioso: un ragazzino lo aveva raggiunto, fermandosi a qualche passo di distanza.

«Perché non ti difendi? E nemmeno fuggi?» era stato proprio lui a parlare. Lo scrutò: il volto tondeggiante era incorniciato da una massa disordinata di capelli castani, mentre gli occhi azzurri erano fissi nei suoi. Alto, senza dubbio, le spalle già sviluppate e le braccia più simili a quelle di un adolescente che di un bambino. «Ti trattano così perché non ti difendi. Sicuro di voler continuare così?»

«Io… non ho reagito, lo so. Non voglio mettermi al loro livello. Se li colpissi, sarei esattamente come loro e… non voglio.»

«Hai paura?»

«No.»

«Perché non sei fuggito?»

«Perché non sono un codardo» scosse il capo, aggrottando la fronte: perché parlava con quel tipo strano? In fondo, nemmeno lo conosceva, ma… c’era qualcosa di intrigante, negli occhi color ghiaccio: erano freddi e profondi al tempo stesso, sfumati di una tinta sicura ed affidabile. Lo scorse accucciarsi accanto a lui e frugare sotto il gilet di stoffa logora che portava.

«Che cosa ti hanno rubato?»

«Poco niente…»

«Che cosa?» era calda la sua voce, quasi preoccupata. Strano, no? Perché un estraneo, in fondo, doveva preoccuparsi per lui. Cos’era, se non un ragazzino spaventato e solo?

«Un quarto di dollaro e… della cioccolata»

«Tieni» una mano si tese con decisione verso il suo petto; sbirciò tra le dita, individuando una monetina argentata e un pacchetto di carta rossa e bianca. Cioccolato dell’Emporio Sweet Street.

«Non posso accettarli! Sono tuoi!»

«Non ha importanza. Ne ho ancora a casa… e poi… non pensi che i tuoi genitori si preoccuperebbero se ti vedessero tornare così? Coi vestiti rovinati, la faccia graffiata e senza soldi né dolci? Potrebbero pensare che ti sei cacciato in qualche guaio e… sono certo che preferiresti evitare l’ira funesta di tua madre.» un sorriso sul viso tondeggiante, aperto e sincero «Non vorrei ritrovarti inseguito dalla mamma armata di battipanni»

«Oh…» quella immagine gli strappò un sorriso, il primo reale e sincero in quella giornata storta. Afferrò la cioccolata, respingendo tuttavia la moneta «Quella …tienila tu. Può sempre servirti. Dirò che ho dimenticato il resto dal droghiere»

«Sicuro di non incorrere nella punizione del battipanni, così?»

«Sicuro»

Strinse il pacchetto colorato al petto, prima di tendere nuovamente una mano «Sono Steve… Rogers»

«J _ames Buchanan_ Barnes, ma… puoi chiamarmi Bucky»

 

 


End file.
